


Someone To You

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Change [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Song fic, kinda OOC, some tears...maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: "I just wanna be somebody to someone, ohI wanna be somebody to someone, ohI never had nobody and no road homeI wanna be somebody to someone"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Change [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636462
Kudos: 24





	Someone To You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Someone to you by Banners, inspired by @erinchristmaselvis on tumblr
> 
> This is the last one guys.  
> I wish I could say this one was inspired by personal events, like part 1&2, but sadly I can't.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
> And I hope you have tissues close by (one last time)🙈

_I don't wanna die or fade away_ _  
I just wanna be someone  
I just wanna be someone  
Dive and disappear without a trace  
I just wanna be someone  
And if you feel the great dividing  
I wanna be the one you’re guiding  
‘Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

“Ellie…” Her name hung in the air like a heavy cloud hovering over her. He’d come closer. She felt him breathing down her neck.  
“Ellie…” There it was again. She closed her eyes. She could hear the softness in his voice. It was barely above a whisper. As if he was afraid to scare her off. “Ellie. Listen. I have to tell you something.”

She dreaded these words. She’d meant every single word she’d said. Ellie wanted to remain friends with him. But for her, this was too early and not the right time to talk about his new relationship. And how happy he was now, with _her._ Ellie guesses that he wanted to talk about this.

“What?” She barely managed to get this tiny word out, almost choking on it. After everything she’d just revealed to him – her deepest thoughts, her feelings for him – she couldn’t get this small word out.

“Please look at me,” Nick whispered, suddenly tugging at her hand so she’d face him. “I’m sorry. I’m so incredibly sorry. I’m such as an ass. I should’ve known – that I would hurt you with this –“

Ellie interrupted him. “No, Nick. How could you have known…We never actually talked about this – thing between us. It’s my fault too.”

“Maybe we should talk about it now. Can you come inside with me please?” When she finally had the courage to look him in the eyes, Ellie saw him pleading with his eyes, hoping she’d say yes.

“Okay.”

_I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone_

Nick had let her inside, motioning for her to sit down on his sofa. He took two bottles of beer out of his fridge and sat down next to her. Only a few inches away, but enough so she wouldn’t feel caved in. He was trying hard to make her feel as comfortable as possible around him.

“You already told me the truth. And again – I’m so deeply sorry.” Nick had tears in his eyes, she realised looking up at him. “I’ve made so-so many mistakes. But now it’s my turn to come clean.”

Ellie furred her brows, confusion hitting her. What did he mean? What did he have to come clean about?  
Nick took a deep breath. “The truth is – My truth is…I’ve felt it too. Ellie, you were not the only one. You were not the only one who felt something growing between us. Hardly. I’ve honestly felt it from the moment we first met.”

Ellie caught her breath. Four years?? “I just didn’t realise it. Or rather did not want to. I’ve always been the lone wolf. All these years undercover…I never got close to someone. Not emotionally. And before that, there was Sofia. I told you about her, remember?”

Ellie nodded, but Nick didn’t need an answer from her. He just continued. “We’ve been friends since kindergarten. I loved her. _So much._ And in high school, I finally had the courage to ask her out. To make more out of our friendship. And then…she died.”

Nick took a sip of his beer. He didn’t seem to notice the tears streaming down his face. His voice was husky when he spoke again, stricken with grief. “I loved her so much. And she was my best friend. The one person out there I trusted the most. After her death and my graduation, I went to college and then immediately started at NCIS. I became an undercover agent and the rest is history.“

_And if the sun starts to sets and the sky goes cold  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you (Someone to you)_

Another deep sip and he went on. “What I meant to say by this…I felt it too. I was in love with you. No, scratch that. Ellie, I _am_ in love with you.”

Nick took his eyes off the table, looking at her when she took a deep breath. Confusion, wonder, happiness, anger, hurt… Everything was written over her face. Her eyes had probably the size of a plate.

“It was so dumb. I know that I should’ve said something a long time ago. But – I don’t know – I guess after Sofia and all…I was afraid. I know that’s a bullshit excuse. I was frightened because I could lose you.”

Ellie fidgeted with the label on her beer bottle, looking down at her hands. “But why didn’t you at least say something after the hit-and-run? Why did you go on dating another woman, Nick? I thought there was something between us and that you’d felt the same. That – I don’t know – that we silently agreed to explore _this_ after you practically came back from the dead.” Ellie’s voice cracked at the last words. “I thought I’d lost you, Nick. Another person I loved. Just gone.”

Nick finally scooped closer to her. He freed the bottle from her cold hands and took them into his own. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
She looked at him, cracking a small smile. “Stop apologising.” Nick returned her smile.

 _I don’t even need to change the world (Change, change the world)  
I’ll make the moon shine just for your view  
I’ll make the starlight circle the room (Circle the room)_ _  
And if you feel like night is falling  
I wanna be the one you're calling  
'Cause I believe that you could lead the way_

“I was so afraid of losing you that I didn’t notice what I’d done until it was too late. Yes, it is true. I dated other women. I started dating Louisa for a while. I tried everything so we wouldn’t get too close. Ellie, I wanted you – still do – but I tried to make myself believe that we shouldn’t – couldn’t be together. I convinced myself that it was better if we just stayed friends. Our jobs are dangerous and I was selfish believing that I had to protect myself from this potential hurt of losing you. It was stupid.” Nick sighed deeply.

“When you sidelined me, told me you needed space, I figured I’d done something wrong or that you had something to work through by yourself first. But of course I was blind. I didn’t see how much I hurt you. The thing is…I experienced what it was like losing you these past few weeks. And I never wanna feel that way again.” He could hear Ellie sniffling and handed her a tissue. “As soon as I realised the mistake I made by believing to push you far away from me would somehow ‘cure’ me – make the feelings go away…I broke things off with Louisa. I told her how I felt about you and that I couldn’t keep doing this. I couldn’t keep on pretending that another woman could ever mean as much to me as you do. Ellie, I apologise for hurting you. And I hope you accept…” Nick looked at her, his eyes full of regret and hope – and a few tears still.

 _I just wanna be somebody to someone, oh_ _  
I wanna be somebody to someone, oh  
I never had nobody and no road home  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
  
_

 _And if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold_ _  
Then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall  
I really need somebody to call my own  
I wanna be somebody to someone  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you  
Someone to you_

Ellie swallowed hard before she replied. “I accept your apologies. And thank you for sharing your story with Sofia…” He nodded.  
“There’s something else I need you to know,” he said while finally wiping his own tears away.

Nick gave her a genuine, happy smile now. “I love you, Eleanor Raye Bishop. And I definitely mean that in a more-than-friendship way.” He laughed.  
Ellie giggled breathlessly.  
“I love you too, Nicholas Torres. 1oo% non-friendship way.”

She’d barely finished her sentence as Nick took her face into his hands, wiping away the teardrops on her cheeks. “I’m gonna kiss you now,” he whispered. “Yes, please,” she laughed. And then he did. And it was the most wholehearted, sweet and tender kiss she’d ever gotten.

_The kingdom come, the rise, the fall_   
_The setting sun above it all_   
_I just wanna be somebody to you_

**Author's Note:**

> I might have cried writing this...  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes plot-wise. I couldn't bring myself to reread the first chapters.
> 
> I really hope you liked it❤


End file.
